Cocoa
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: Jun and Hikari have a fun day out in the snow. Twinleafshipping oneshot.


His foot tapped fastly on the floor, his finger in complete unison. Where was she? He hated waiting the most in the world.

He lowered his eyes, and his whole head in the process causing his scarf to come up to his nose, semi hiding the red on his cheeks, which was plainly visible. He took a breath and a white puff come out. Really, where was she?

Even though he said that, he'd wait for her forever if he had to. There was nothing in the world he wouldn't do for her. All he wanted was to see her smiling face, to see her happy. Yet, he wanted to be with her, for her to never leave his side. He knew, though, he couldn't because she didn't feel the same toward him.

"Jun! I'm sorry I'm late," yelled a girl as she came running. "Frankly, I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you'd be long gone by now and I would've had to go and hunt you down."

He moaned, hiding his, even redder, face in his scarf. "I'm not that impatient, you know? And, having the privilege of being your childhood friend, I just happen to know that you are rarely on time to anything, little miss. So, what's your excuse time?"

"You're one to talk! You're always super early to everything!

"Early bird gets the worm."

"Better late then never!"

They intensely glared at each other. For about a minute they kept it up before bursting out laughing, Hikari falling on the floor and Jun sliding down the wall till he hit the floor. He was grateful at how she could completely change any mood.

"So, now what?" asked Jun.

_Now what? _she thought _That's a good question._ "I don't know," she honestly replied.

"Well then, I guess we could–" he started, but was interrupted by the girl.

"Go take a walk!" she exclaimed, eyes lighting up in excitement.

"In this weather? Are you sure?"

"No running, sprinting, jogging, OR fast walking, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," he said saluting the girl.

"Right then, forward march!"

"That's a no can do, ma'am," he said, pulling the girl by the scarf.

"Okay, okay! I get it! Quit the pulling already," she yelled, fixing her scarf to hid the tint of red on her cheeks.

"Hm? You cold? Your face is bright red, well, your cheeks are at least."

"Yep! I'm cold! So, keep me warm!" she demanded, clinging to the boys arm. "...it's warm."

"What? I didn't catch that."

She held his arm closer. "Nothing."

The two, after some bickering, had made it to a walking path in the woods. It was supposed to be very beautiful. Hikari anticipated it. Winter was one of the most beautiful season, at least to her it was.

As soon as she reached the place she ran straight onto the path, with a gleaming look on her face. It was more beautiful then she could ever imagine. If a picture could capture how beautiful this place was, she would treasure that picture forever.

"It's amazing. I really didn't even think it could be so beautiful."

She looked up at the boy and smiled. "I know, right? I don't think there's anything more beautiful then this."

"I can name something right now."

She looked back up at him. "What?"

"That's for another time," he laughed, taking her hand and walking forward.

She pouted a bit at him for not telling her but soon was absorbed in the snowy wonderland. Each snowflake that fell onto their entwined hands, leaving nothing more than a warm drop of water.

Jun's attention was directed solely on the girl. He watched her as her face lit up, as her mouth moved into a wide grin, as she looked in amazement at the scene before her. He also smiled, but this smile was small and showed a deep emotion in his eyes, unlike the girl.

To her this place was amazing. She could never dream of a more interesting place then this. But, she thought that it was partially because Jun was the one standing next to her, tightly holding her hand. Her eyes filled with happiness as a red color tainted her cheeks. A new smile emerged in place of the old.

Since his eyes were always on the girl, he had seen her cheeks get red and her large simile fade to see nothing but her hair. "What's wrong?"

As she looked up into the boy's eyes her heart began to race. She smiled up at the boy. "It's nothing."

This, she knew, was the way it was supposed to be – natural. As she walked ahead the steadfastness of her heart still didn't die down instead a warm, fuzzy feeling was left. This feeling made her smile and enjoy every minute of their walk together.

"Ah~!" she said flopping down on the sofa. "This is sooo warm!"

"Well, it _is _right in front of the fire place. Here, drink it. It's hot so be careful," he said, handing her a steaming mug of hot cocoa.

She smiled as she swished her cup back and forth.

"I said, be careful!" he lectured, with an angry tone.

"I got it," she pouted, putting the mug to her face and swallowing a sip. "Hey, Jun?"

"Hmm?"

"I...I don't really know how to say this."

"Then just keep talking until you find out what you wanted to say."  
"Is that why you're always blabbing?"  
His face lit up as he bounced up. "Hikari!"

"I'm sorry. Hey, hey. The cocoa was really good, don't you think so?"

"I haven't tried any yet."

"Heh, Look look. Isn't the fire pretty?"

"Huh?" he said, looking over at the fire. "Hikari, there's noth–"

"ing?" she flinched after removing her lips from the boy's.

He drew back hitting the wall and sliding down.. "W-w-w-w-wha...?"

"Hehe. Did it taste like cocoa?"  
His face lay blank and hidden for a moment. A smile crept it's way onto his face. "You know," he began.

The girl flashed her eyes at him as she took another sip of cocoa.

"I never really got that good a taste."

A smile was now on her face as well. "Well, that's not good. It's such good cocoa too. We'll have to fix that." She sat the drink down, on a nearby table, as she walked over to him.

"Yeah, that'll do," he said, wrapping his arms around the girl.

-The End-


End file.
